Reality of A Sane Wizard
by g2g
Summary: Harry explodes, dumbledore in the wrong but cant see, will he open his eyes? charactors are not mine. i lay claims to what i think should be not what was wrote. no book/movie past 4th have i seen or read. so no canon if so nont ment to be just is.


Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer I own none except my concept on how things should have gone

In the days, months, hour,.......... years that the green eyed, black shaggy hair, to skinny for his own good, boy, known as Harry Potter was stuck in his personal hell thanks to the complements of one Headmaster, grand sorcerer, supreme blah. blah. blah. and however many titles, self proclaimed or otherwise given, Alibus Dumbledore had.

All because of one Halloween night a mad man decided he should die, if he has anything to say about it harry was leaving tonight, Dumbledore be damned. Protection there is none really, not anymore blood wards don't apply, the muggles he was left with didn't do anything but starve and abuse mentally and physically. Harry didn't view his relatives as family or even people they was monsters and should be dealt with. Harry had plans

It all started two weeks ago in Dumbledore's office. "Harry my boy. take a seat. I have some things to tell you and other things to explain" he said looking grave. "Sir I know that I shouldn't have gone. Where were you when I needed you the most?" Harry interrupted as he cried into his hands and instinctively took the seat offered without looking where he was going.

Alibus Dumbledore put a cushioning charm on the chair to make it more comfortable and after a few minutes of Harry's grieving. Fawkes flew over and started with the Phoenix song soothing Harry just in time for the impending news that he was about to receive.

"Harry I need you to take a trip into my pensive with me and all will be explained. It was not your fault. it is the responsibilities of adults and I am sad to say that we have all let you down." Said, the headmaster in a grave tone to match his outward appearance."

Harry didn't say anything he sat thinking for a few minutes on those words. 'It was like it was an apology for the last fifteen years of his life. Hell, didn't Dumbledore himself tell me that he knew that I didn't have a good childhood and my letter came to the cupboard under the stairs.' Then he spoke, "Sir I need to get out of privet drive and somewhere else I need to think I need to see my friends." Dumbledore replied, "after we look into the pensive and I have told you things I should have never kept from you we will discuss things" so with that they peered into the swirling silver that was the pensive and off they went.

"The frauds prediction (an* refer to hpoop if you want to read it again) that is what he came after us for that is why I'm living in hell that is why you don't' even try to put a final blow I seen you duel you had him could of ended it there that's the reason my godfathers dead that's the reason I'm alone" harry raged dissipated some as he sat down, wondering when he got up in the first place, in the chair he vacated to pace. Seething trying to relax Fawkes helped a bit but the rage was still there then Dumbledore spoke...

"Thank you Fawkes. Harry I know you're upset and angry as you have the right but I don't think that you are angry enough at me. I am the one that sent you there Hagrid and Mervernia told me not to, blood ward protect you as your aunt has your mother's blood in her veins. That is why you are safe in that house.

Tom has followers that would love to get you back for your roll in the temporary defeat of their master. Your home with your aunt, it's unplotable to wizards with the dark mark because of the blood wards. Here he paused to let that sink in for a minute.

Then Dumbledore continued "I also took the responsibilities as your magical guardian after Sirius was put in prison and kept you from knowing your godmother." Dumbledore paused and Harry thought, 'I have a godmother.' "One question, who is my godmother?" He asked in a calm voice, masking the true rage he was experiencing. "Poppy Promphery" was the answer that he was given.....

Everything in the office not bolted down started to vibrate. The portraits all left to go visit their other frames as the original frames disappeared. Fawkes left in a flash with the sorting hat, and everything else exploded in bits and pieces. The wall was scorched. The headmasters' desk was on fire. Splinters imbedded in Harry's chest and over Dumbledore's entire body.

Harry passed out of using all his magic in that one fit of rage with the accidental magic flooded out of him, of course the noise was heard all through the castle and all the teachers where heading to the headmasters office to see what the disturbance was.

It took the headmaster a full two minutes to recover from the powerful blast of magic that harry expelled from his small frame. Taking a deep look inside of himself for the first time wondered 'if leavening Harry with Lily's sister was a wise choice.' He was looking at the young man in his office on the floor when the door burst open. "Alibus what in Merlin's name happened in here" asked the Deputy Headmistress, his reply "mistakes made being acknowledged by an old wizard" in a quieter voice barely auditable "can you ever forgive an old man of mistakes he has made upon you" as he mobilized the still form of harry down to the medical wing of the school "

Harry blinked his eyes then closed them quickly, it was the best sleep he had in a long time he contemplated this as he lay in bed. He then opened his eyes and noticed the white curtain hanging and one thought went through his head "Not again" as he moaned out loud which brought the resident mediwitch to his side.

He looked up his face changing into a sad and angry expression and said "why didn't you ever tell me you where my godmother" in which poppy broke down crying and said through her tears "I tried many of times but I was under a secrecy charm this I swear to you" at that a flash of magic flashed around her and he knew she was telling the truth.

Harry jumped up off the bed and hugged his godmother for the first time. She then explained the nature of the charm and why it was supposed to be good for him. As Alibus said that the blood ward would protect him from the rest of Voldermorte's followers. Poppy also went on to tell him about his place being untraceable and unpalatable making it impossible to get to him.

Harry sat thinking in the comfortable silence at poppy was doing her thing. 'Why did I get in trouble with the wizardmont if my place is unpalatable and untraceable? How did they know that I did that magic during the summers then? Why did I get in trouble when dobby smashed the cake? I admit that I did my patronus charm. But, how did they know where to go for blowing up the fat lards sister Marge.'

Poppy then proceeded to scan harry make sure he was recovered and what she found astounded her, his magic was at a higher level than the last time he was here. Then she proceeded to look for any residue of blockages and was Shocked speechless. She had found a total of five shattered blocks on his magic…. She gasped out loud and had a look of horror on her face.

He spoke up "Poppy what is it? Did I turn myself into a squib? Is my magic gone? How am I going to survive?" Harry started to panic, while thinking something is wrong with him. poppy just held him tight against her chest. She told him nothing was wrong anymore, and everything will be alright from now on.

Poppy told him about the blocks on his magic and then proceeded to see if she could get the residue off of him. It seems that one was to block his accidental magic when he was born. One was to block his ability in metimorphagous. There was also a block on him from having any animagnus abilities. One to keep his occoulamy levels low. The last to block his power of spells he is able to cast, making it difficult to learn new spells altogether anyway. All these combined kept him from wanting to learn more about theory and just do. To say harry was pissed off was putting it mildly.

Harry spent the next two hours in the hospital wing getting to know his godmother. They shared stories, he told his godmother about his childhood. He spoke of how it was growing up with the Dursleys in a played down version. She had to read between the lines in what he wasn't saying. "Not being treated well", was a statement that poppy figured was a total play down of what his life must have been like. She made a stand right then and there "No more!" her own thoughts shouted in her mind.

Harry asked his Madam Pomphrey how she was chosen to be his godmother. She then told him how she was there for his birth at the request of his mother and was asked just after he was born by Lilly if she would take the job. Since that very moment she and the potters became good friends every day that she caught a spear moment, Lilly had she brought harry to see her.

Then it was time for lunch. on his way to the kitchens, as he didn't feel like going to the great hall, only to be annoyed with the stares and the questions that where sure to come his way, harry just wanted to think and be alone while doing it over a nice meal. 'My magic was blocked. I was left with them cretins. I am a prisoner in a supposed safe house. My life is currently not my own.' He huffed out loud with that last thought then said to himself "Time to change things a bit in my life."

He tickled the pear and entered the kitchens only to be greeted by an enthusiastic dobby and ordered some medium done steak with some chips. He also ordered a large glass of pumpkin juice. Harry just pondered his existence up to this point.

After Harry got done eating he went up to the dorm rooms of 5th years. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. He then used his wand to put a silencing charm around the bed curtains so he wouldn't be woken by anyone coming up into the room.


End file.
